


On Thomas Jefferson, or The Enemy Poem

by Amelie_Jones



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, It’s a poem, Written by A. Ham, You will be thinking what the heck, again., okay okay okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelie_Jones/pseuds/Amelie_Jones
Summary: A list of what Alexander thinks about Thomas Jefferson.That’s it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	On Thomas Jefferson, or The Enemy Poem

Terribly wrong  
Horrifically lost  
One classic Virginian prick  
Makes me want to barf  
Annoying  
So Smug 

Just infuriating  
Ever Present  
Farm guy  
Face palm  
Eye Roller  
Reflex gag is my instinct  
Slimy  
Obnoxious  
Never ending pain


End file.
